


A Birthday Wish

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Stargazing, anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY OPHELIA, being happy together, i love, niles and ophelia, parent-child bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Ophelia knows that her birthday party awaits, but she's quite enjoying the moment.





	A Birthday Wish

“We should head back home, now,” Niles says. The skies are darkening now and the last traces of light are fading away. Ophelia certainly enjoys watching the sunsets. She loves to exist in the dusk, like she might melt into the sunset and fade out of existence. It’s an ethereal experience! It’s a time of mediation and reflection. Today, however, it was a time well spent with her father. They were just sitting on the hill back behind their house.

 

Niles makes like he might stand up off the hill, but he stops when Ophelia falls back onto her back. “Must we go? The stars are so clear tonight, it’s astounding! Besides… they can wait a few minutes longer.”

 

Ophelia doesn’t see it, but Niles arches his brow up high. “They? What do you mean, luv?” 

 

“I regret to inform you that I wasn’t born yesterday, Papa. I’m well aware that you were merely a decoy meant to misguide the mind of Ophelia Dusk! I love you just the same, however.” 

 

“Ah,” Niles lays down beside her on the hill. “So you figured out they were planning a party.” 

 

“Easily! Father brags every year that we hail from a long line of magnificent party-throwers. This year he was eerily quiet on the subject. My keen senses could not overlook such a display.” Ophelia turns her head and Niles is looking right at her, rather than the stars. “Of course, he and Nina did work tirelessly to hide it from me, and… I fear they would have succeeded, had they accounted for one thing.” 

 

Niles’s lips curl into a grin. “Your brother.”

 

“He’s unwilling to hide secrets from me! Our bond as family is one that cannot be broken. Orion is simply too precious and naive to understand that a white lie is any different than a proper lie. It’s a virtue I hope stays with him!” 

 

“Mhmm, you’re very clever. But if you know they’re waiting for you with this party, why are you still out here?” 

 

“Well,” Ophelia tears her eyes away from her father’s. His eye is clear and beautiful and like it bleeds into the night sky itself. She wishes she had eyes like that, eyes that saw the stars as if they belonged to them. She has a lot to learn before she becomes a Chosen One, yet. She peers up at the stars and the shimmering and sparkling constellations. “By sending me away with you as a diversion, they were actually sending me to my destiny. I feel that I am meant to be out here, with you.” 

 

Niles hums. He doesn’t say anything, but he turns onto his back to properly look at the stars, too. There’s just enough silence that Ophelia can make out his breathing… but it’s not  _ that _ quiet. Bugs are chirping, the wind is rustling the blades of grass that threaten to tickle her ears. She’s very happy. 

 

“Papa? Do you recall when I was just a girl, and you let me stay up late with you?” She doesn’t wait to hear his answer. Should Niles remember or not, Ophelia properly intends to remind him. “You laid out on this hill with me and you told me that you believe in wishing on stars. And… perhaps you merely said that to humor a child, but I want you to know that I also believe in wishing on stars.

 

“Though I’m certain my greatest wish is to become as powerful and awe-inspiring a Chosen One as Father, and as you, I know that the stars are but only a conduit. They can’t grant my wish, but they can show me my own abilities to do so. They can guide me, to help me become everything I dream of.” 

 

Niles listens. He’s a very good listener, Ophelia has always thought as much. Odin listens as well, but he’s quick to say something in exchange. He’ll encourage her, bolster her, boast of her powers as Ophelia Dusk! Niles will do the same in his own ways, but the most powerful way of all is simply listening. And so while silence begins to hang between them, while he’s no doubt searching for the right words, Ophelia says, “That is why I believe you are also a star. Perhaps one of the most powerful of them all.” 

 

“A star?” Niles asks. He tilts his head. He’s watching her again. Ophelia giggles, and then she turns to look at him too.

 

“Of course! For you also listen to my deepest wishes and dreams… and for all of the years i have been alive to watch the stars, you have also been there to guide me and show me how to become anything I dare to be. And so I hope that you don’t think I’ve outgrown watching the stars with my father… because I will never outgrow your guidance, Papa.”

 

Niles reaches out and gently catches Ophelia’s hand in his. She’s quiet after that. So is he, but he hangs on to her hand and she knows he’s touched. It’s clear in the way he chose not to speak! She knows her own father well enough to know that she’s got him just a bit choked up. And then, after minutes continue to pass, he hums at her in a voice with his normal composure. “Let’s not keep them waiting any longer. They’ll worry.” 

 

“Of course,” Ophelia agrees softly. She gets to her feet and offers her hand for her father… and he chuckles but takes it. When he stands he pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head twice. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Ophelia.” 

 

“Thank you, Papa. Let’s come together to watch the stars again, soon, alright?”

 

“Alright.” 

 

“Wonderful! I know I have much to learn, and I’m certain now more than ever I need your patience and guiding hand. And now… We arrive! Perhaps there will be cake?” 

 

“You’d best act surprised, for them,” Niles says. “They worked hard on this.” 

 

“Naturally! Though my precognitive senses alerted me to this celebration, I intend to display my wondrous techniques! They’ll never know I know.” Ophelia winks. And though she wonders if perhaps Odin  _ does  _ know, she’s ever thankful for the opportunity to spend the evening with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW COULD I MISS MY OWN BABY'S BIRTHDAY HELL ANYWAY HERE SHE IS AND I'M SORRY FOR TYPOS I WROTE THIS IN... LIKE AN HOUR.


End file.
